Masked Bitch
by Neruso y Neria
Summary: Len es un estudiante de preparatoria que suele rechazar a todas sus compañeras cuando estas lo invitan. mas no saben que él ha estado enamorado en secreto de una mujer que conoció, esa mujer pertenece a un mundo muy diferente a lo que Len esta acostumbrado, aun así, él ama con fervor a su querida Masked Bitch.
1. Dos vidas muy diferentes

**Neruso:Neria... he vuelto...**

**Neria: onii-chan... T-T... onii-chan!(corre y lo abraza)**

**Neruso: no volvere a dejarte solo... lo siento...Gomennsai (le da un beso en la frente)**

**Neria: ONII-CHAN. BAKAAAA!**

**(la lanza a un lado y Neria golpea fuertemente contra el piso) Neruso: muy bien dejemos de curcilerías... bienvenidos y bienvenidas a nuestro nuevo fic! ajajajajajajaja volví y con mas fuerza que nunca!(es noqueado por un batazo en la cabeza)**

**Neria: sigues siendo un tonto hermano... esperemos q les guste es nuevo trabajo en conjunto!**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**"Dos vidas muy diferentes"**

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Es en serio! A mí me parece que Rin-chan seria mi novia perfecta-

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Miku-chan tiene mucha más cuerpo que ella!-

-¡Déjense de palabrerías!... sin duda la mejor es Luka-sensei, ella es perfecta-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ella es muy candente!-

Son las usuales palabras que se escuchan en los vestidores masculinos de la preparatoria Vocaloid, justo después de la clase de deporte, los jóvenes toman sus respectivos baños o cambios de ropa. Muchos son los temas tratados en estos vestidores, como el tamaño "frontal" de sus compañeras, la belleza de sus rostros como en este caso, la chica más candente, por supuesto que las maestras no están libradas de estos precoces estudiantes.

-¿y que dicen de la nueva?- pregunto uno de los chicos mientras abría su locker.

-¿hablas de la estudiante de intercambio?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se detuvo a pensar uno de sus amigos en una banco en el cual tomaba asiento.

-¡Seeu-chan!... ¡Hermosa!- grito uno de los chicos desde dentro de las regaderas.

-para ser coreana… es muy linda- añadió un chico alto, mientras ponía énfasis en su última palabra.

-En verdad saben ¿Quién es muy sexy?... la sensei Meiko ¡Ella tiene unos pechos!- dijo un chico con lentes, moviendo las manos como queriendo apretar algo.

-¡oohh! ¡Por supuesto!- afirmaron dos chicos que iban cerrando sus lockers.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja, ¡Ey! ¿Y tú qué piensas Len-kun?- pregunto a uno de los presentes.

Len Kagamine, uno de los pocos chicos (si no es que es el único) que nunca ha dicho nada cuando comienza a hablar de estos temas.

-…- mantuvo su usual silencio al notar la pregunta dirigida a él.

-… sin comentarios ¿no?- dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras ponía una cara de indiferencia a Len.

-¡Que aburrido eres! Nunca conseguirás novia si sigues así de callado Len-kun- continuo uno de sus compañeros mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

No es que Len sea aburrido o lento con el tema de las mujeres, al contrario, le interesaba mucho, pero Len sentían indiferencia antes sus compañeras de aula o maestras… así que él no encontraba motivos para acerca de ellas.

La preparatoria Vocaloid, a diferencia de otras instituciones educativas, estaba compuesta de 70% chicas y el 30% chicos, por lo que los jóvenes se veían muy rodeados por el sexo femenino. Se notaba mucho la diferencia de alumnos a la hora del receso, cuando Len caminaba por el patio, notaba de inmediato a muchas chicas hermosas… pero para él no eran atractivas.

Las horas de clase terminaron, eso significa ver a otra chica pidiéndole una cita a Len. Era más que su apariencia que por su personalidad, con cabello rubio, ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, una colita de caballo (si no es que es de poni por ser tan pequeña) y de facciones muy atractivas, provocaban a Len tener estos encuentros ya comunes para él.

-mmm… etto… yo… ¡toma! ¡Léela!-dijo una rubia con una coleta sujetando su cabello a un lado de su cabeza.

Le entrego a Len un papel, ya que sus nervios le ganaron ante su propuesta de confesión al rubio… pero, olvido algo en su cambio de plan, "correr", según ella cuando le entregara el papel, correría lejos de ahí para no recibir una respuesta inmediata si se tratase de algo malo, y así esperar al día siguiente.

Len abrió el papel y noto de inmediato a la chica, ella apretaba sus labios y un muy marcado rubor se exponía en su rostro, Len trato de calmarla.

-Neru-chan… no es que no me gustes- los ojos de la chica se abrieron y miraron al rubio.

-Bueno… en realidad no me gustas…- continuo Len.

****Paf****

Len regresaba a casa luego de comprar una soda muy fría para él y su mejilla, está ya era la segunda vez en la semana y la número 9 en todo el mes que le sucedía lo mismo. Él no era muy bueno hablando con las chicas, de hecho, era tan inexperto como cualquier chico de su clase.

Su apariencia trajo a él, el título de "rompe corazones" que a su parecer genera solo más excusas para atraer más chicas.

* * *

-Tadaima…- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta principal de su casa.

-Okaeri- respondió una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal la escuela Len?- pregunto un hombre mientras baja el periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Todo bien normal como siempre…- dijo fugazmente ya que quería estar en su habitación, para su suerte el color rojo de la marca había desaparecido para entonces.

Los padres de Len eran papás comunes, su padre, alto, con barba bien arreglada y rubio, era un hombre severo y con gusto por las reglas, trabajaba como empleado en la empresa de jugos "poPipo". Su madre una ama de casa, dirigía el hogar de ellos con sabiduría y utensilios de limpieza, es una mujer algo pequeña y con cabello rubio, de sonrisa agradable con sentimientos dulces por los demás.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- añadió el padre de Len volviendo a levantar el periódico.

-El katsudon estará listo en un momento- decía su madre, mientras que él subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

-Otto, volví a escuchar de esa mujer, otra vez…- Len sintió que su cuerpo se detenía y decidió escuchar.

-Tsuma, deja de esparcir "chismes", sabes que eso no es honorable- respondió su esposo siguiendo con la lectura de su periódico.

-Lo sé Otto… pero, me preocupa ella, conocimos a sus padres y saber por el camino que anda, me es decepcionante-

-Entiendo tu punto Tsuma, yo también estimaba mucho a sus padres… pero ella no es como sus padres y por eso sigue con lo que hace-

Len dejo sus cosas en uno de los escalones y se sentó para poder escuchar tranquilamente.

****Flash back****

Hace un año…

Len se dirigía al lugar de su primera cita, estaba muy nervioso, la chica con la que iba a salir era hermosa y agradable, estaba feliz, más porque la chica lo había invitado a él, ella era nada más que Rin-chan, la miembro del consejo estudiantil. Al llegar a la estación de tren en donde tenía que tomar su trasporte, se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas y espero pacientemente.

-¡Mierda Iku! ¡Y quieres que viaje en tren!... ¡eres una maldita! -

Len nunca antes en toda su vida había escuchado hablar a nadie así, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus labios estaban contraídos y apretaba los puños. Decidió a aventurarse a dar un vistazo a la persona con tal clase de vocabulario, su cabeza se movió un poco y sus ojos se dirigieron a la raíz de la voz.

Lo que fue un pequeño vistazo, se convirtió en una observación completa, la boca de Len se abrió y miro a la persona frete suyo… que para su sorpresa era una mujer, parecía de 25 años, con cabello verdoso y piel blanca.

Iba vestida con una enorme chaqueta negra, para su estatura era exagerada, pero le hacía verse ruda, esta estaba abierta lo cual dejaba ver su verdadero conjunto: botas negras muy llamativas, una minifalda azul oscura dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, al acercarse a su torso, se encontraba una blusa de tirantes muy corta, mostrando su ombligo (el cual estaba perforado, llevando una piedra verde suave, semejando a una esmeralda) y un hermoso abdomen. Len se detuvo un momento para ver las bellas formas del frente de la mujer (que por cierto… hacia un poco de frio) la blusa era color naranja con rayas negras verticales. Subiendo a su rostro, más impresionante que su cuerpo fue su cara… labios carnosos pintados con mucho lápiz labial rojo, tentaban a aquellos a que los besaran, sus mejillas levemente rojas por el frio, acentúan el maquillaje en sus hermosos ojos verdes, la vista de Len se detuvo y se desvió a la oreja derecha de aquella mujer, mas perforaciones… cuatro en total.

Para otros, el solo hecho de verla vestida así, sería motivo para alejarse de ella… pero, para Len, ocurrió algo muy distinto.

-¡Maldita perra Iku! ¡Venme a traer de inmediato! ¡Si no quieres que te arranque el piercing de la boca!-colgó furiosa la peliverde, colocando el móvil en su chaqueta.

La mujer desvió la vista a un joven que estaba sentado a unos metros de ella, parecía estar en otro mundo, tenía la boca abierta e inusualmente viéndola. La peliverde arqueo una ceja y sonrió malévolamente, se percató que la estación estuviera lo suficientemente vacía, para poder decir:

-¡Ey enano! ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

El rubio al notar que le había hablado, bajo la vista y trato de ignorarla… sin buenos resultados, ya que en frente suyo se colocó un par de botas, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la peliverde de nuevo, ella miro al chico y añadió luego:

-pareces de preparatoria… estas algo pequeño para querer tener una de estas- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su seno derecho.

Len se ruborizo, parecía un tomate con orejas y cabello rubio, la peliverde saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno con sus labios para luego posar la vista de nuevo en él, Len no dejaba de ver a la peliverde y esta sonrió levemente.

-¿No tienes algún encendedor?- bromeo la mujer con el chico.

-claro que no… eres un pobre virgen con deseos de perderla… ¿quieres conmigo?- pregunta la peliverde para luego tomar su minifalda y levantarla levemente mostrándole un poco más de sus piernas al rubio.

-…-

-…-

-Que hermosos… ojos tienes… - murmuro el rubio, lo cual la peliverde logro escuchar.

Ella estaba desconcertada desde que se puso enfrente de él… por más que trato de tentarlo, el chico no apartaba la vista de los ojos de ella, en ningún momento. Fue extraño, muy raro en verdad, cualquier otro hombre hubiera caído y se habría humillado frete a ella, pero él continuaba viendo a los ojos verdes que tenía la peliverde. Ella suspiro y saco de su chaqueta un bolígrafo, no tenía a donde escribir así que anoto algo en la cajetilla de cigarrillos que sostenía.

-toma…- le lanzo la cajetilla, Len con habilidad logro atraparla.

-…llámame cuando seas mayor, enano… te estaré esperando- le guiño un ojo muy sensualmente y camino para alejarse de ahí, Len la observo caminar hasta que la perdió de vista en una esquina.

****Fin del Flash back****

-es una desgracia para toda su familia- dijo el padre de Len aun hablando con la medre del segundo.

-pobre chica…- término de añadir su madre.

Cuando escucho que dejaron de hablar del tema, Len se levantó, tomo sus cosas y fue directo a su habitación. Ya dentro de privacidad, cerró la puerta con llave, para dirigirse a su cama, levanto con esfuerzo está y la apoyo sobre la pared, debajo de su cama había una gran cantidad de mangas viejos y empolvados. Saco de entre la gran cantidad de papel una pequeña caja, la abrió y adquirió de ella, una cajetilla de cigarrillos en la que tenía escrito con bolígrafo rojo:

"por ser tan galán conmigo, entrégame esto cuando crezcas y será gratis

Llámame cuando eso pase… toda tuya, Gumi Megpoid: 8679-******-**"

El rubio miro la cajetilla y sonrió alegremente, para luego decir:

-solo dos años más… dentro de dos años… serás mía… Gumi-chan-

* * *

**Neria: Len es un estudiante timido y Gumi una prostituta. y ademas Len esta enamorado d ella! ayyyy noooo. onii-chan q has hecho con ellos dos? Gumi y Len no son ASI!**

**Neruso: solo quise darles algo de humanidad... eso es todo(por cierto me dolio en batazo...)**

**Neria: pero x q Gumi?! creí q nos encantaba Gumi!?**

**Neruso: es que me he enamorado de la cancion con el mismo nombre que el fic... es tan... tan... *¬***

**Neria: bueno. espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviews y que tengan un lindo día**

**Neruso: recuerden hacer ejercicio! acompáñenme:**

**\('o') izquierda!**

**('o')/ derecha!**

**^( '-' )^ arriba!**

**v( '-' )v abajo!**

**\(' o' )/ los lados! jajajajajaja!**


	2. Encuentro fuera de la realidad

**muy bien, aquí les traemos el segundo capítulo d rara historia... algo fuera d lo común dicen. q es la vida sin aventurarse en nuevas partes d este mundo lleno d colores y extrañas persona? :3 nada.**

**mi hermanito XD esta ocupado como para escribirles. pero les agradece aquellas personas que no leen. sin mas el capítulo d esta ocasión.**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**"encuentro fuera de la realidad"**

La luz proveniente de la ventada molesta los ojos de una de las cuatro personas en la habitación, aquella silueta se levanta pesadamente de frio piso en el cual paso la noche… o al menos lo que quedaba de la noche. Su rostro demostraba cansancio, su cuerpo cubierto de una extensa gama de fluidos, sudor, cerveza, saliva, entre otros, le dolía por la atareada noche que paso.

-¡AY! Mi cabeza…- se quejó llevándose una mano la mencionada.

Al tocar su cabello sintió cierta rigidez en uno de sus mechones, lo sintió más y luego olio reconociendo ese insípido y un poco nauseabundo olor.

-¿estos precoces no pidieron soltarlo en otro lugar?- intento ponerse de pie.

Se tambaleo y case cae a su "lugar de descanso", pero encontró apoyo en la pared, sus piernas estaban débiles, en especial la derecha… cada vez que trataba de poner el pie, sentía que se vendría abajo. Aun con todo su cuerpo adolorido, encontró fuerzas y dio los primeros pasos para darse cuenta que un frio muy intenso surcaba su parte baja…

-¿Dónde estarán…?- busco en la muy desordenada habitación, encontrando su preciada prenda sobre una lámpara de lava.

En el camino para recoger su ropa interior logro averiguo el lugar donde se encontraba el resto de su ropa, al recoger su vestimenta, unas empapadas de cerveza otras con solo una mancha. Se colocó sus prendas y decidió acercarse a una de las personas que aun dormía, poniendo una cara de asco añadió luego:

-¡OI! ¡NEET! Dame el reto de mi dinero…- dijo sin recibir respuesta del tipo.

-¡KORA! ¡Dame mi dinero ahora!-reclamo y al notar ninguna reacción del sujeto, busco con la vista alguna señal del elemento monetario.

Después de un momento de buscar, logro encontrar las tres billeteras de los tipos, extrajo de ellas todo el contenido monetario, se levantó del piso y lanzo las billeteras al azar, caminando de regreso al primer sujeto, luego lo observo; con su bota izquierda dio un fuerte puntapié en la mejilla de tipo, haciendo que este gritara mientras su cabeza golpeaba contra una de las esquinas de la cama que estaba a un lado, para luego ser enviado de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

-… esto es por las nalgadas de ayer…- dijo la peliverde con un rostro que exponía enojo puro, tomo camino y salió de la habitación del love hotel.

* * *

En un apartamento apartado de la zona transitada de la ciudad, una peliverde toma una ducha bien merecida, la necesitaba de todas formas, tenía que quitarse la gama de olores que despedía de su cuerpo, además que una ducha fría siempre le calmaba los nervios. Al salir de la regadera, tomo una toalla y seco su cabello para iniciar, terminando con el resto de su cuerpo, colocando la toalla en su hombro camino fuera del baño, para así entrar en su recamara.

No falta decir que el lugar era un desastre, bolsas de plástico llenas de basura acumuladas en la cocina, ropa tirada por todo el piso, e la mesa y sillas, platos sucios y comida rápida (entre ellas: unas cajas de pizza, dos bentos vacíos y muchos envoltorios de hamburguesas McDonald´s) del techo parecía caer con cierta casualidad, gotas de agua hacia una pequeña tasa que ya estaba desbordándose. El televisor estaba apoyado en una canasta repleta de ropa sucia… pero por alguna extraña razón, la cama estaba ubicada justo en el medio de esa desastrosa habitación, muy bien ordenada, con sabanas limpias de color rosa claro, cuatro almohadas repartidas de dos a cada lado y con un hermoso peluche en forma de zanahoria en el medio(¿?)

-hogar, dulce hogar…- dijo la peliverde mientras caminaba con sumo cuidado de no pisar nada en el piso.

Cuando logro llegar a su cama, se recostó en las suaves sábanas, sintiendo aquella sensación acogedora en su piel desnuda, tomo una de las almohadas y la abrazo con sus brazos y piernas.

****SNIFFF****

-Aaaaa… eucalipto…- dijo después de darle un fuerte olfateo a aquella almohada.

Su estómago gruño, puso cara de indiferencia y se levantó de su cama, para dar unos pasos hacia un pequeño refrigerador que se encontraba en la habitación.

-haber niñas ¿Qué comeremos hoy?- dijo mientras tomaba el agarradero, dedicándole unas palabras a sus senos.

Al darse cuenta que dentro del electrodoméstico, solo había 2 latas de cerveza, un tomate mordido y las sobras de una ensalada ya descompuesta, añadió:

-Maldita sea… no quería salir hoy…-

* * *

Era fin de semana y último día del mes, lo que significaba: "Len se quedaría solo en casa mientras sus padres se van de viaje". Es una rara forma de tomarse vacaciones familiares, dejan a un joven de 15 años para que cuide de la casa en tanto sus padres se divierten en alguna playa o fuera del país. Por otro lado, Len no se queja de todo esto, él prefiere disfrutar de dos días libres de padres, lo único que le disgustaba era tener que hacer las compras para las semana.

-solo dos botes de café en polvo y término…-

Len camino empujando la carretilla de supermercado llena de productos comestibles, paso por varios pasillos, juguetes, lácteos y quesos, bebés y demás, hasta que logro llegar al pasillo que buscaba, tomo los productos que necesitaba y se dirigió a pasar a la caja registradora.

Ya después de un muy cansado regreso a casa con seis bolsas de compras, dedico un rato a hacer el recuento de los productos, la última vez que se le olvido algo, su madre no encontraba que hacer por el producto faltante. Al llegar a la letra "z" encontró, que había olvidado comprar un producto, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al supermercado.

-la última vez… mi padre me sermoneo por andar de olvidadizo… no quiero que eso pase otra vez- se dijo para sí mismo, mientras entraba al supermercado.

-solo cinco libras de zanahoria…eso es todo- entro en el pasillo de frutas y verduras, tomo una bolsa de plástico y se acercó a las zona donde exhibían las zanahorias.

Comenzó a tomar a azar las verduras y a meterlas dentro de aquella bolsa, el contenido comenzaba a sentirse pesado, pasó el producto por la báscula y esta indicaba que le faltaba poco, solo unas pocas zanahorias más y esto sería todo. Regreso a tomar más, extendió la mano izquierda hasta una, cuando sintió un extraña suavidad, palpo lo que había tocado, reconociendo la forma de una mano, dirigió la vita al dueño de está, solo para enmudecer de la persona que tenía frente suyo.

-oye… enano… suéltame o te pateo el culo…- dijo una peliverde al pequeño chico que había tomado su mano.

A pesar que ella llevara lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, una chaqueta azul oscuro muy parecida a la que utilizaban los motociclistas, con janes muy ajustados y sandalias de plataforma negras, su cabello delataba a la peliverde, dejando a Len boquiabierto por ver a la mujer otra vez. Ella se quitó los lentes y observo de pies a cabeza al chico.

-rubio… ¿no vas a recoger tus cosas?- hablo la peliverde, ya que inconscientemente Len había soltado la bolsa, esparciendo su contenido por el piso.

-aa… yo… ¡jai!- dijo mientras se agachaba, sin percatarse que no había soltado las manos de peliverde, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callera por el jalón del chico. Las bolsas que ella llevaba se rompieron y soltaron su contenido por los aires, cayendo luego al piso junto a ella.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Mi error!- se disculpaba Len recogiendo varios botes de comida instantánea que le pertenecía a la peliverde, ordeno las latas de cerveza en sus empaques y ayudo lo más que puedo Gumi.

-¡fíjate para la próxima!- la peliverde luchaba consigo misma para no maldecir al chico por su descuido, lo menos que quería era que la sacaran del lugar cundo por fin había encontrado promociones de alimentos.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las cosas, Len se levantó deprisa y se acercó a la peliverde, tomándole la mano de nuevo. Para ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se había contenido desde hace ratos, pero el chico la tenía con la rabia en la coronilla, tomo aire y estaba a punto de gritarle puros insultos sin importarle que la sacaran del supermercado, cuando de repente.

-le ayudare a levantarse, por favor apóyese en mi- ella miro a los ojos del chico, reconociendo de inmediato su expresión.

Su rabia había sido comprimida y lanzada a un lado, aquella extraña sensación volvió, ella se sentía rara de nuevo ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese chico? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentir así? Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba de pie viendo como el rubio levantaba las bolsas que le pertenecían.

-tu eres el niño de la estación de trenes ¿no?-pregunto mientras lo señalaba levemente.

-...- el bajo la mirada y no dijo nada.

-¿qué? ¿No dirás algo?- la peliverde camino y le quito de las manos las bolsas que sostenía.

Miro una últimas vez al chico, Len alzo la vista y sus ojos tuvieron contacto con los de la peliverde, sus miradas no se apartaron, hasta que ella decidió abandonar el lugar, dejo al chico y avanzo a la caja registradora, pago por los productos y continuo su camino para salir del supermercado.

Al salir del lugar, camino varias calles, cruzo de izquierda a derecha, incluso tomo 2 autobuses y cuando estuvo a dos cuadras de llegar a su apartamento, ella se detuvo y dijo:

-pensé que te cansarías si tomaba un autobús extra… ¿¡Por qué mierdas me sigues!? ¿He?- grito furioso la peliverde al rubio que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-ee… yo…-tartamudeo el chico.

-¿¡Qué acaso quieres conmigo!?- pregunto, acercándose al recientemente sonrojado Len.

-yo…yo…- Len bajo su rostro, no quería afrontarla con la vista.

Gumi alzo su brazo y tomo con su mano el rostro del rubio, incrustando sus uñas en las mejillas del chico, levanto la vista de este e hizo que le viera a los ojos.

-¡yo no me meto con ningún puberto! ¡Así que deja de seguirme! ¡Carajo!- le grito en la cara a Len, ella era más alta que él, así que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo.

-… yo… solo… quería decirte que… te-e llevaste mis zanahorias-añadió el rubio con una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

La peliverde lo soltó, se apartó de él y dio un vistazo a las bolsas que cargaba… efectivamente, ella llevaba una bolsa extra en sus manos, miro el contenido de esta, encontrando muchas zanahorias en si interior.

-oh…- Gumi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, luego añadió:

-toma… solo no me sigas…- extendió su mano con el producto que le pertenecía a Len.

-yo… tengo que pagarte por ellas- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, a lo que la peliverde contesto:

-¡NO! Solo tómalas…- insistió Gumi, acercando la bolsa aún más a el chico.

-pero tengo que… por favor aceptado esto-

-que no lo quiero…- reclamo ella, dándole un golpe a la mano de Len que sostenía en dinero.

-por favor Megpoid-san, acepta esto…- Len mostro con ambas manos el dinero, dando una reverencia.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación ¿Qué era? Gumi ya se había acostumbrado a que la tratasen mal, muestras de afecto más allá del coito, eran raros para ella… ¿Por qué este chico de un momento a otro la trataba tan bien? Es obvio que el rubio sabía que era Gumi, no podía decir que no se había dado cuenta. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo, posiblemente el "niño" solo estaba buscado burlarse de ella como muchos otros. Su mente estaba que explotaba de rabia, tenía que hacer algo para vengarse, la peliverde no era como cualquier otra "puta" de calle, esta vez, el enano pagaría caro.

-lo aceptare… pero no tengo el cambio conmigo… ven conmigo, te daré el dinero en mi a-par-ta-men-to- dijo con una sonrisa muy sádica en su rostro.

* * *

**pobre Len ToT duele que le metan las uñas. espero que les haya gustado. esperamos que nos lean para la próxima y que... a este minific le quedan unos capítulos de existencia. dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego! :D**


	3. Una tentación resistible

**Neria subio y publico est capitulo. espro q les guste est capitulo y sabran q con este inicia las esperanzas de lemon mas adelante! me disculpo x ambos (mi hermano y yo) x tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, pro ya estamos en recta final d nuestros estudios x el año.**

**sin mas q decir q:**

**vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo utilizamos los personajes para entretenimiento gratuito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"Una tentación resistible"**

—Estoy segura que por aquí puse el cambio…— Gumi estaba buscando el dinero dentro de los cajones de ropa.

Ya estaban dentro del apartamento de la peliverde, Len veía el terrible estado en el que vivía Gumi, él estaba sentado sobre la única parte de la habitación que parecía estar en orden, la cama. Len de vez en cuando volvía la vista a la peliverde, sin que esta se diera cuenta, muchos dirían que Len estaba "loco" por enamorarse de alguien como ella, pero a él no le importaba. Len había decidido que Gumi fuera la única, a la que le daría su "primera vez" en todo.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme renacuajo?— Dijo la peliverde mientras se ponía en "cuatro" para buscar debajo del ropero.

— ¡Si-i!— Exclamo Len, poniéndose de pie de la cama.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca el rubio, la peliverde se levantó, tomo por la camiseta al chico y lo estampo contra la pared, este se quejó un poco, abrió los ojos que había cerrado momentáneamente y miro el rostro de Gumi, para luego escuchar:

—Así que… ¿Quieres algo conmigo?— Hablo, para luego tomar con su palma ambas manos del rubio, inmovilizándolo en el acto—ues… si tanto quieres gozar…— acerco su rostro al oído derecho de Len, para luego susurrarle—Te daré un pequeña muestra gratis— añadió con una suave y erótica voz.

Len no sabía cómo responder a una situación así, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, su labio inferior le temblaba, claramente tenía miedo. Él quería a la peliverde, pero no quería esta clase situación. Gumi saco su lengua, mostrándosela al chico, poso la punta de esta en la mejilla izquierda del rubio, haciendo que Len diera un pequeño saltito ante lo sucedido. A Gumi le encantaba la acelerada respiración que tenía el rubio, por lo que decidió acelerarla un poco más; fue deslizando su lengua, lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba lentamente. Len callo un gemido entre labios, lo que llamo la atención de la peliverde:

— ¡Pa-a-raa!— Exclamo el chico.

—Mmm… ¿Qué dices?, aún nos falta MUCHO por recorrer ja ja ja ja— su sonrisa fue malvada y satisfactoria para ella.

Gumi ataco, tomando el lóbulo de la oreja de Len en su boca, lamio con una particular sensualidad, Len lanzo un gemido que para suerte de la peliverde, el rubio no puedo reprimir. Era evidente que Len era muy sensible, haciendo disfrutar a Gumi cada reacción del pequeño.

— ¡No-ooo, de-entente!— Suplico Len a su captora.

La peliverde hizo caso, pero cambio su objetivo y fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, comenzándolo a lamer y succionar. Gumi podía sentir los temblores que provenían de Len, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su voz expulsaba cierto sonido de excitación. La peliverde se sentía tan dominante, Len podía ser inexperto en estas cosas, por lo que sería muy fácil humillarlo, ya el inicio estaba hecho, ahora era el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase. Se separó de Len, llevo su mano libre al cierre de su chaqueta comenzando a bajarlo, el rubio por su parte, abrió un momento los ojos para ver si Gumi había desistido de sus acciones, más para su sorpresa, fue ver el frente totalmente desnudo de la peliverde.

— ¿Te gustan mis niñas?— presunto muy sensual Gumi, mientras soltaba una mano de Len de su agarre.

Al mirar que el rubio no hacía más que mirar con ojos muy abiertos, tomó la mano de esté, llevando la a uno de sus atributos. Len abrió la boca al sentir aquel tacto, tan cálido y suave en su palma, Gumi se reía internamente de la reacción del chico. Ya había hecho el paso dos, decidió continuar con la última parte de su plan. La humillación pública del enano, era principalmente dejarlo desnudo fuera de su apartamento, eso serviría como la lección de Gumi hacia él.

—Len-chan… me siento un poco mal, ¿Podrías darme Mucho de tu medicina?— La peliverde llevo la mano a la parte baja del chico, solo para ser detenida por él.

—Meg-poid-san… aun no… por favor, aun no es el momento— decía entre jadeos Len, la peliverde puso una cara de póker y dijo algo extrañada de la inusual situación:

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Aun no… soy mayor de edad… todavía no puedo cumplirte.

Un vena resalto en la frente de la peliverde, tomo con ambas manos la camiseta de Len y lo levanto del piso, lanzándolo sobre su espalda para que este se estrellara contra una pila de ropa sucia. Len se levantó adolorido y sonrojado, para luego ser estampado al piso otra vez, por el pie de Gumi.

—Te traigo a mi apartamento…

—…— El rubio no dijo nada.

—Te ofrezco mis servicios…

—…— Aun no decía nada porque su boca estaba bloqueada por una falda.

— ¡Y tienes lo cojones para rechazarme!— Levanto al rubio y lo miro con mucha furia en sus ojos, para luego añadir:

— ¡QUÉ MIERDAS QUIERES DE MI!

Len poso sus manos sobre las de ella, levanto ligeramente su rostro, mostrando un su rubor y unas lágrimas en su rostro. Gumi acababa de ser "golpeada" nuevamente por el extraño sentimiento, el agarre que sostenía al rubio se aflojo y algo en su interior parecía dolerle.

—Megpoid-san Cálmate… por favor.

Nunca en sus veinticuatro años de vida, habían generado este tipo de reacción, ni la pareja más exuberante la había hecho sentir "debilidad" como la que Len le acababa de provocar. Sus piernas le temblaban, su corazón le latía a mil y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Ella le había hecho caso, inusualmente su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y su enojo fue reduciéndose.

"¿Qué rayos me está pasando?, ¿Por qué lo he soltado?" pensó.

—Megpoid-san, aún es muy pronto, quisiera conocerte mejor, quisiera que fuéramos más que solo conocidos…— Len tomó una de las manos de Gumi y las sostuvo en sus palmas, mirándola tiernamente.

Era denunciado, esta sensación que tenía era desbordante, no la soportaba, por primera vez… tenía miedo, miedo de un chico menor que ella, miedo de un sentimiento olvidado, miedo de…

— ¡KYYYAAAAAAA!

* * *

Len regresa a su casa muy choqueado de lo que acababa de pasar, no entendía porque la peliverde había comenzado a gritar ara luego darle la bofetada más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, incluso, donde estaba la marca de la mano de Gumi, parecía verse algunos aruñones en ella. Además de tremendo golpe propinado por la peliverde, está, había sacado a patadas a Len de su apartamento, regresándole las zanahorias en la cara.

—Megpoid-san…— El chico camino preocupado, aun pensando en lo que había pasado con su amada.

****Mietras tanto****

Gumi aún no entendía lo que había hecho, desde que tenía memoria, ella nunca había dicho un "kyaa". Ella estaba acostada sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada de zanahoria, su mirada se perdía en las manchas de agua del techo. Toda la situación la confundía, cuanto más le daba vuelta al asunto, más rara se sentía con respecto a su estado.

—Debe ser solo un resfriado nada más…— comenzó a tratar de encontrar una razón para su estado.

La verdad era que desde que el rubio le había tomado la mano, su cuerpo fue invadido por un calor muy intenso, que a diferencia de los calores que había experimentado antes, este no cesaba en ningún momento. Su hambre de la mañana, había desaparecido, ya no le daba importancia si su Movil sonaba para un "trabajo", ella solo quería encontrarle una solución al problema del chico. Se sentó sobre su cama, viendo la almohada que descansaba sobre sus brazos, miro todo su apartamento, ¿Qué era lo único que no encajaba ahí, claro estaba, era la cama… esa cama que representaba las esperanzas de una buena vida de Gumi, podría ser que Len había llegado a tocar ese diminuto fragmento de esperanza en ella.

Gumi pensó mucho y decidió hablar muy seriamente con el rubio… claro está, si se lo encontraba otra vez.

—… Algo me dice… que lo veré mucho— añadió a sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Tratando de olvidar el asunto, tomo su Movil y observo las llamadas perdidas, 6 en total, todas perteneciente a una sola persona, la peliverde analizo un momento, decidiendo que la mejor forma de olvidar seria por medio de una de sus "idas al trabajo", dio remarcar al número y espero a que la otra persona respondiera.

—… Habla Iku…— se escuchó del otro lado del Movil.

* * *

Len parecía algo distraído, en realidad no parecía, lo estaba. Antes de poder llegar a su casa, había tomado erróneamente tres calles equivocadas y una vez había entrado al patio de una casa desconocida pensando que era la suya. Todo lo que había planeado para su día, se esfumo, él ya sabía que algún día se volvería a encontrar con su amada, pero no creía que sería tan pronto.

Por alguna razón el cómodo sofá que había disfrutado toda su vida, parecía ser tan duro como el cemento. Era extraño en verdad, se paró y decidió cambiarse a otro sofá, el reclinable de tapizado color vino de su padre, según los miembros de la familia "el mueble más cómodo de la casa". Se sentía como estar sobre cajas de cartón apiladas una sobre otra… Len se asustó un momento, además de sentir todo muy duro, parecía que la habitación estaba hecha un horno.

Desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, no dejaba de sentir un extraño calor, Len podía ser algo distraído a veces, pero hasta él sabía que desde que volvió a ver a la peliverde, había comenzado esa inmensa onda de calor. Repentinamente lo recordó, miro su mano derecha y comprendió el porqué de su situación.

—Megpoid-san…— Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón, tomo la palma de su mano y la acerco a sí mismo.

Lo recordaba, recordaba su textura, su calidez y su suavidad, recordaba su singular lacto, aquel hermoso y caliente tacto que le partencia a su amada, no le dio importancia y ella lo había tratado mal… lo único que le importaba era que ella pensaba en él, ya como un adulto.

* * *

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!— Un grito inundado de éxtasis resonó en la habitación.

Dos cuerpos humeantes de sudor, se apoyaban el uno con el otro, ambos cansados de la faena que acababan de surcar. Su respiración agitada, cuerpos temblorosos y fluidos mezclados, eran los signos de una reciente lucha de sensaciones, de furor y locura lujuriosa.

Un hombre que posiblemente pase de los cuarenta, dejaba descansa su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, esta parecía soportar el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo, algo difícil de hacer ya que era "un viejo algo obeso".

Las piernas de ella descansaban sobre la espalda del sujeto, temblorosa y muy sensible, deshicieron la "pinza" que hacían con ellas y las dejo caer sobre la cama completamente desordenada. Tomo aire y poso las manos en los hombros del viejo, empujándolo a un lado de la cama y fuera suyo. No era la primera vez que el tipo que había estado con ella se desmayara después de la tercera sesión, por lo que espero a que sus piernas recuperan fuerza y se levantó de la cama. Tomo de la mesita de noche, unos cuantos pañuelos y limpio el resto de materia que escurría por culpa del preservativo pegado a su entrepierna.

Se cambió y busco la billetera del viejo, sacando todo dinero que hubiera dentro de él, luego camino hacia el hombre, abrió la boca de este y metió en ella los pañuelos con los que se había limpiado.

—Por obligarme a decirte papá…— dijo mientras escupía a la cara del viejo.

* * *

**Bueno. espro q les haya gustado est capitulo del fic, y tengo q decir q a este le queda solo el siguiente capitulo... era un fic corto desd q lo iniciamos no iba a superar mas d 4 capitulos...**

** espramos q les haya gustado a las personas que lo leyeron y gracias por leernos! chiao!**


End file.
